who were we and what have we become
by bellamywinchester
Summary: Klaus smirked but it didn't look kind. "Eager for your boyfriend to join you?" Caroline scoffed. "He's not my boyfriend." [An exploration of Caroline's relationships with Stefan and Klaus, set in a post 6x12 AU]
1. Part 1

**Please read**

I started writing this over a week ago when I was mad about Steroline but it put me in a weird pondering mood about why Caroline would fall for Stefan, if canon is being truthful to her, how much Liz's support and impending death meant for the ship, what Klaus would think and how Klaroline stands up to it. Unfortunately – considering the insane length of this – I'm not a meta writer but a fanfiction one and so I decided to explore those things in a narrative.

I've tried to keep it as unbiased as possible, really just offering my viewpoint from inside my perspective of Caroline's character. That being said it is skewed toward Klaroline, and _that _being said, it does contain Steroline (though only as much as I could stomach, which honestly isn't very much).

Pretty please don't leave me reviews that only say 'Ew Steroline'. This is meant to be an exploration, a discursive essay if you will, so it must contain the other side to make a compelling argument.

In the name of keeping things fair I've kept Liz alive because I think her death is meant to drive SC. Klaus does save her but that's only because I could think of nothing else considering how utterly ridiculous it is that normal vampire blood doesn't cure cancer. I've kept Liz the Steroline shipper the show has been pushing though.

Completely disregarding any and all TO canon because that's the only way I can write/remain sane.

A huge thanks to my Klarochatters who encouraged me in writing this, especially Ellen who talked me through it and gave me the awesomest idea – you guys are so precious I don't know what I'd do without you.

To you – thank you for still shipping Klaroline and not letting the writers forget we exist. I know it isn't always – possibly _ever _– easy, but it is worth it. Personally I believe that the perfection of this ship will forever be worth the strife.

I hope this proves that.

Enjoy and please leave me reviews if you did :)

* * *

_we run; play our own twisted version of hide and seek_

* * *

They were holding hands.

Klaus' gaze slid to Liz's pale but peaceful face then back to the clasped hands beside her resting form.

The steady beat of the heart rate monitor thrummed out of sync with his speeding pulse as he followed the hands up to the arms and the shoulders, where they touched again. One shoulder had curled locks laying softly and the other stood strong, supporting where the blonde's head lay on him.

Caroline's eyes were rimmed with red but her mouth was relaxed into a light smile as she watched her mother.

He watched her.

"Thanks for being here with me."

Her smile widened a little, lovingly, and she raised her eyes to meet Stefan's but on the way up met his instead.

Her gaze stuck to him; eyes rounding as her heart sped to match his own.

"Oh my god."

Stefan looked up too; removed his hand from Caroline's at vampire speed. His heart hammered in quite a different way.

"I can go deal with him."

"He'll kill you."

Klaus left.

* * *

Klaus was here. Klaus was here. Klaus was here.

Klaus had seen. They'd been holding hands. They'd been holding hands and Klaus had seen.

How could she have been so stupid? Of course he would come.

How long had he been there?

What did he know?

What was there to know – what did this change?

Her mind ran faster than her feet and then she stopped altogether in the hospital cafeteria.

A cup of coffee sat before him, black and gross-looking, and he stared into it – a deceptive statue.

Hospital lights were sharp and did no one any favours but this was him and she felt her heart skip a little at the auburn scruff and the curls and the hidden dimples.

Tiny tremors shot through her body as memories of the last time they'd been together ripped through her mind.

Not that Caroline Forbes was any stranger to the We've-seen-each-other-naked-this-is-kind-of-awkward moment. But this was different, annoyingly so. This was rampant Damn-you-for-wearing-clothing-today thoughts.

_Stop. You're over him._

"You came."

"I did."

He didn't look up and she hesitated before stepping forward.

"She's ok because of you, isn't she?" she breathed out.

It was a risk but a few hours ago her mother had mysteriously been brought right from what had seemed like death's door, to being mildly tired. They were still awaiting the test results but she knew a miracle when she saw one and seeing him standing there outside her mother's room had only been a confirmation.

_He came for me. Again._

He nodded almost imperceptibly. "Witches were found, threats were issued, spells were cast."

For a second so many emotions rushed at her that she felt she'd never loved someone so much in her entire life. He'd saved her mother's life – the person most important in her life; who tethered her to her humanity – without being asked.

In the fervour with her blood and the doubting Salvatores and her mother slipping away faster than Caroline could think, she hadn't thought of him.

But she'd never left his mind and now her mother was alive because of it.

She wanted to thank him but felt it would be lost on him in this state. She had to try and crack the armour.

She tried a joke; faked a laugh. "Modest, huh?"

He made no reply and the pit in her stomach grew.

Her smile dried up and she pulled out the chair opposite him and sat.

He was still staring into his coffee.

"You're calm," she noted.

She couldn't ignore it any longer.

"How would you have had me react, Caroline?"

She'd forgotten about the way he said her name.

"Would me murdering Stefan have appeased your expectations?"

She blinked.

"You heard that."

With their continued absence she'd entirely forgotten how powerful Original hearing was.

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I didn't mean it. Or maybe I did, it's just you have to admit… you don't exactly have a spotless record when it comes to controlling your temper."

"And why would I have a temper, love?"

Finally he looked up and Caroline's breath caught.

His eyes were that same shade of irresistible, but there was something behind them that scared her.

Combined with his words, she was struck speechless.

But he stared, waiting, and she found herself stuttering out a response.

"I-I don't know."

He nodded a little then stood and began walking away.

Confused anger bubbled up inside her and she jumped up to face him, her real response bursting out.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is that your backwards Original hybrid I-have-no-social-skills way of saying that you're over me? That you found someone else or something?" she accused loudly.

There weren't that many other people in the cafeteria but the few who were turned their attention to the display.

Klaus turned and as he opened his mouth she realised how scared she was of his reply. Especially to the last part of her question.

"It means I have no claim over you."

She blinked.

"You're free to do what – or whom – you please."

It struck her like a blow to her chest and he looked oddly pleased, sadistic, as he turned away and began to leave once again.

"That is so not fair! You don't even know _anything_!"

He spun, his hands in the air. "Then please, enlighten me!"

Her cheeks burned and she took a quick glance around them before rushing forward and pulling him along. To her surprise he let her and in a minute they were inside the nearest bathroom.

Quickly she located an Out of Order sign and hung it outside the door before entering again, facing the Original head-on.

"How long have you been together?" he asked first.

Caroline sighed. "We're not… _together_."

He frowned. "Then what are you, precisely?"

They stared at each other for a long while, her heart thumping with the hope of dislocating an explanation, but after a minute she blew out a breath and leaned back against the basins.

"It's… a crush. I'm crushing on him and he's… dealing with it."

She looked down at her shoes, waiting for Klaus to process the information.

It took a full minute before he spoke again.

"You have feelings for Stefan and he's attempting to _cope_ with it?"

"Don't make it sound like that," she snapped.

"Like what? Like he's doing you some sort of favour? I believe it was you who did that, sweetheart, not me."

She looked up, incensed. "We've been friends for a really long time, it's just weird for him!"

"And he's certainly not alone in the sentiment," Klaus muttered beneath his breath.

She glared. "Stefan is good for me, ok! He may not be sure about how he feels yet but I know how I do and it feels _right_." She shook her head, clearing it. "This whole… crush situation may not have been easy this far but it feels good – pure."

"As opposed to?" he shot acidly.

Her chest heaved as she stared into the depths of his eyes, knowing what he was really asking.

"Nothing I felt for you was right," she breathed.

His eyes darkened and she expected him to explode but instead he slowly leaned down, his nose grazing the edge of her jaw.

Caroline sucked in a breath.

"But was it wrong?" he whispered, his hot breath swirling around her neck, where he brushed his lips before disappearing.

* * *

"You shouldn't be in here."

"You should conserve your strength," Klaus countered, lowering himself to a seat. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Liz closed her eyes for a moment, smiling a little, before re-opening them.

"I know that. Why save someone's life just to kill them?"

Klaus sighed. "I was hoping you would assume it was your daughter who saved you."

She smiled again, brighter this time, meeting his gaze. "In a way she did."

He stared for a moment before conceding with a reluctant smile. "You're a wise woman."

"Well I'm not quite as old as you but I feel like I learned a few things while on the brink of death." She barked out a laugh which quickly turned into a cough that she managed to get under control after a few seconds.

"…I'm glad you're alright now," Klaus offered.

There weren't many times in his substantial life that he'd been rendered uncomfortable – after all, he outranked almost everyone he met on any level, whether it be fearfulness, age, wisdom or wealth.

Caroline was the exception to that rule. It seemed her mother was the second.

She nodded her head, slowly, closing her eyes. "I will be. Thank you."

They sat in silence for a while, the scenario Klaus had imagined when he'd decided to step into her room.

He wondered how she had figured out that it had been his actions that had saved her; if she knew that his blood ran through her veins, fed to her by one of his local minions for the witches to have something to work on.

He wondered why he'd come.

"I pushed them together."

Klaus looked up. Liz still looked as if she were asleep but she had undoubtedly spoken and he frowned at the implications of her statement.

"I didn't want her to be alone," she finished.

He frowned. "So you encouraged her toward the first man you opened your eyes to?"

She laughed under her breath a little, sarcastically, and he was reminded of her daughter.

"You know, Stefan was here long before you even met her, Klaus. He loves her."

He considered this – for the first time viewed himself as the intruder instead of the one who'd been robbed.

Then he shook his head.

"She deserves better."

A pause.

"You left."

He looked up sharply, astonished; wronged.

"She asked me to."

"She's asking Stefan to accept her feelings."

He glared at the still form. "If he has to be convinced then he doesn't quite love her as much as you seem to think, now does he?"

Her eyes fluttered then opened. She looked as if she pitied him.

"Not everyone can feel the way you do."

Again he felt the acute sensation of being wronged and he felt hatred well in his chest for this woman whom he hardly knew knowing him so well.

Why were these women so shrewd and unsettling?

"You discounted impudence when you said you knew I wouldn't hurt you."

She looked amused. "No, but I factored in all the trouble you probably went to to save me, as well as why." She smiled. "Besides, I did warn you that you shouldn't be in here."

He shook his head, amused in spite of himself.

"And here I thought I was the threat."

"Yes, Caroline did tell me you were self-important," she joked, closing her eyes again.

He watched the elder Forbes, intrigued by the way she thought and the daughter she had raised with a similar mind; enthralled by knowing Caroline had spoken of him.

"One would think you'd prefer to die knowing you were leaving your daughter happiness, not companionship."

She didn't reply and Klaus' gaze was drawn up to find Caroline standing in the hall, looking at him through the window with utter panic marring her features.

She glanced toward Liz then made her way to the door, opening it and closing it as quietly as possible – presumably so as not to wake her seemingly sleeping mother – as she stepped inside.

"I've never known you to make my daughter happy, Klaus," Liz finally spoke, leaving Caroline to silently jump out of her skin. "In fact she was closer to a wreck when you left."

He met the blonde's eyes and her cheeks pinked before she quickly looked away.

"Then I suppose Stefan was a lovely consolation prize," he replied, a growl in the edge of his voice.

She ignored that.

"She didn't want to talk about you very much."

"I'm surprised she did at all," he admitted, keeping his eyes on Caroline.

Liz swallowed, looking a little pained, but continued. "She was bombarded with shame by her friends. Home was the only place she could say aloud how she really felt."

It infuriated him to know that Caroline had suffered at her own friends' hands but he swallowed it for the moment in favour of further drawing out this perspective he'd never known he needed.

"What was it she said?"

She hesitated and Caroline watched Liz in those few moments, her eyes pleading with her mother's lidded ones.

"She said she felt things for you more strongly than she ever had with anyone else. Lust, hate, anger, happiness, despair. Love."

Caroline was crying now and Klaus watched her bite on her lip to keep her sobs silent.

"She said she missed you more than she'd ever missed anybody in her entire life and she hoped you never came back."

He was still watching Caroline, her tears a confirmation of everything her mother was saying.

"I thought that was the draw – the passion – because I didn't understand how she could fall for a man like you. But she said no, that wasn't the draw – it was the problem." She drew a long breath. "So you see, you were wrong. I do want happiness for my daughter. But you don't make her truly happy. Stefan does. And it may take a few years but one day he'll love her as more than a friend."

The door slammed and Liz sighed before settling in to sleep, thinking Klaus had left.

But it wasn't him who had run.

* * *

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah."

"You're crying."

"Yeah," she sobbed out.

"What happened?"

He sounded so worried and nice – _nice _– that her stomach began to hurt and her knees gave in and all at once she was on the floor, hugging her knees.

"He was with my mom."

"Oh god, Care, is she ok?"

"Yeah."

"Look, Caroline, I'm gonna need a little more," he said patiently.

She'd always liked that tone. It was the tone that meant he'd listen and try to understand – that he _wanted _to listen and understand, when so many had shrugged her off.

Now it sounded like she was a ticking time bomb of emotions that someone needed to stop from exploding and he just happened to be closest. He'd always been the hero.

Then again, she was crying so hard nothing sounded right.

"I'm sorry, Stefan."

He sighed over the phone. "Don't apologise. Look, is he still there?"

"Yeah," she breathed, trying to calm herself.

"Can you get rid of him?"

"I don't know. I thought he'd be gone by now," she admitted.

She still had no idea why he'd gone into her mother's room. The amount of sheer panic she'd felt when she'd seen him inside there with her mother who was just newly back from the freaking brink of death was indescribable.

With Stefan she never had to worry about her loved ones getting murdered.

"Is he angry?"

"Not right now, I don't think."

With Stefan she never had to worry about mood swings.

"I should come back. You don't sound good and I wanna be there for you."

She smiled, relaxing into the sound of Stefan's voice, comforted somewhat by knowing he wanted to be with her, even if it was only for the current moment.

"Let me come."

Klaus never asked permission.

_Was that a positive or a negative?_

She shook her head. "It's too risky. I'll call you when he leaves."

Stefan sighed again. "Ok."

He seemed about to end the call and she sucked in a breath.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Ok…go ahead."

"Me or Elena – a burning building, ransom situation, crazed killer, whatever – you have to make a choice, who is it?"

There was silence on the other end of the line for a good long minute before the Salvatore heaved a sigh.

"You're doing it again, Care."

She shut her eyes tight.

"Right. That annoying thing I do when my head goes crazy and I pressure you, which you totally hate."

He sighed again, not denying any of what she'd said.

"Look, I told you we're gonna try to make this work, ok?"

_It may take a few years but one day he'll love her as more than a friend._

The tears started up again as she nodded, trying for a smile in case he could tell somehow.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from, I'm sorry."

Except she did know.

_He was here. He was here and it was reminding her that he'd always put her first. _

"Just call me when he's gone, ok?"

"Bye," she replied unceremoniously, ending the call and dropping her phone on the ugly linoleum.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Her head snapped up to find Klaus a few steps away from her.

"What?" she uttered, confused and surprised.

He gestured with his head. "You could have stopped your mother at any time, but you didn't say anything."

She looked away, shrugging. "Sometimes it's nice to hear the truth." She frowned, thinking over her words, then laughed sadly. "Maybe _nice_ isn't exactly the word."

"Refreshing?" he supplied.

"Eye-opening," she decided.

He leaned back against the wall she was sitting against and she looked up at him.

"How long are you staying for?"

He smirked but it didn't look kind. "Eager for your boyfriend to join you?"

_God she seriously had to stop having conversations she didn't want him hearing until she was sure he was all the way back in New Orleans._

Caroline scoffed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Something I gather you're quite displeased with."

She huffed, looking away. "That's none of your business."

He was silent for a few moments, considering, before he spoke again.

"I get the feeling it's your job to keep me here and out of trouble, which I assume means it would cast a bad light on your abilities if I were to leave."

Her head whipped up so she could glare at him.

Stefan never blackmailed her.

"God you're a jerk."

He smirked. "Not the way to get me to stay, love."

She continued her glaring until her eyes were beginning to hurt, then sighed.

"Fine. Sit and ask away. Just don't blame me if you don't like the answers."

He was still smirking but said nothing, holding a hand out to her instead.

Frowning, she took it, and he lifted her up to stand beside him.

She opened her mouth to speak but he walked off and with a frown she jogged a little to catch up to him.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no idea."

She laughed. "Ok."

Their steps were in sync as they walked and she snuck looks at him. He looked just like him, which was very comforting for some weird reason she couldn't figure out.

"Your mother, did she lie?"

She looked over at him but he was still staring straight ahead as they traversed the ill-lit passage.

"About what?"

"Anything."

_She was closer to a wreck when you left._

_She said she felt things for you more strongly than she ever had with anyone else. _

_Love._

_You don't make her truly happy. Stefan does._

"No."

She felt his gaze but avoided his eyes.

"How long has it been going on?"

She frowned. "What?"

"Whatever it is you and Stefan have going on. The _crush_," he emphasised, like it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever said.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I guess in a way since the day I met him."

Klaus scoffed. "That's preposterous."

"Why?" she said, looking to him with sudden anger rising in her chest.

They stopped walking.

"Because when you met him you were a human girl."

"As opposed to?" she shot back.

His eyes shone, clearly proud of her retort.

"A vampire; a woman – one with strength and confidence in herself."

It would be so easy to drown in his compliments but instead she willed herself not to lose her point.

"So what, I can't like the same guy I did a few years ago?"

"Not unless you've regressed."

She recoiled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means even the doppelganger's outgrown her human love and you're still awaiting her table scraps."

She would've slapped him if she didn't feel like she'd just been hit; if she weren't completely paralysed.

"God I hate you!" she spat. "Go ahead and leave, terrorise the freaking town, see if I care!"

With that she turned and ran.

* * *

It took him a while to find her.

When he did it was five floors from the one they'd been on, in the clinic section of the hospital in a small empty consultation room.

She sat where the doctor would, her back to the patient chair; elbows atop the counter with her head in her hands.

Klaus switched on the light and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything for a minute and he hovered, considering whether to touch her or not. Deciding against it, he opted to sit on the patient's chair.

Modelled somewhat after a dentist's chair, it wasn't the most comfortable seat and Klaus' legs hung off awkwardly at the angle he was sitting, but he could see her well enough and that was most important.

"You weren't wrong," she finally spoke, her voice scratchy.

They sat like that for a while, him not knowing what to say that would both be true and comforting, before she rotated her chair to face him.

Suddenly her face cracked into a smile.

"You are so sitting on that wrong."

"Yes, well, I've never been a fan of hospital furniture," he shrugged, a little bashfully.

She laughed then abruptly stopped, a realisation seemingly dawning.

"I don't really laugh that much anymore."

Respectfully he refrained from saying anything but she voiced his thoughts anyway.

"Stefan isn't exactly the funniest guy in the world."

"I have no idea what you mean," he smiled, and she burst into giggles.

Standing, she made her way over to him.

"Scoot over."

He did and she sat beside him, her legs dangling beside his.

"I never thanked you."

He looked down at her legs and remembered having them wrapped around him; thought about running his hand down their smooth length.

"You shouldn't. There was nothing else I could've done – it was all I could think about after I found out."

She was silent for a few seconds before turning her head to look straight at him.

"How _did_ you find out?"

He met her eyes, regarding her for a few seconds, before relenting his secret. "I've had minions in town."

She smiled lightly and her eyes gleamed as her breathing dipped. "I kinda had a feeling."

He frowned a little. "You did?"

She nodded, ducking her head a little and looking up at him through her lashes.

"I didn't think you'd leave me alone."

He smiled and suddenly she realised how adorable it was and how his dimples were out and how they were really really close together.

"I assume you mean that as a good thing."

She giggled. "Nope, more like a 'You're a creepy stalker' thing."

His smile widened and she found herself thumbing over his dimple as her other hand ran up and into his hair, re-familiarising herself with his curls.

She leaned closer, laying her forehead on his, and she was pleased to note that she wasn't the only one breathing unevenly when their lips touched lightly.

"I want to kiss you," she whispered, her entire body running hotter with every passing millisecond.

"I think that goes against your usual rules of distraction," he smirked.

"I think I screwed the whole distraction thing when I told you to leave."

"And here I thought this was just you going above and beyond your line of duty," he teased, his gaze on her lips.

She rolled her eyes. "Klaus," she bit, "_I _want to kiss you."

"I'm not Stefan," he drawled – a test; a taunt.

"I want to kiss _you_."

With that she moved forward and the tiniest whimper left her lips as they touched his again. Klaus groaned when his lips were nipped apart and he simultaneously got a lap full of Caroline, rubbing against him like a feline as her hands tightened in his hair.

Her tongue frenziedly explored his mouth and he gave in to the shape of the chair, pulling her onto his lap properly as he put his legs up and reclined.

The new position gave Caroline ample opportunity to grind down against him and she moaned into his mouth.

"Oh, god," she whimpered, bunching her skirt at her hips.

In seconds it wasn't enough and her hands went to his buckle as he ducked against her, sucking and kissing her neck.

When he heard her groan in annoyance he looked up with a confused frown.

The blonde blew her hair away with a huff. "This chair really isn't made for getting pants off on."

He chuckled. "Somehow I don't think they had quite this activity in mind when they were designing it."

She laughed and climbed off his lap. Quickly he stood, getting his shoes, socks and jeans off. He looked up and she nodded.

"All of it."

In record time his Henley and boxer briefs joined the pile. He looked up again to find her studying him, nipping lightly into her bottom lip.

Keeping her eyes on his body, Caroline slowly undid the zip on the side of her skirt. Sexily she shimmied out of it and Klaus watched attentively as it slid down her legs and onto the floor, giving him full view of her purple underwear.

She reached for the hem of her shirt then hesitated for a second, her cheeks pinking a little.

"Don't tease," he urged, his voice half a growl.

She glared. "I'm not, it's just…"

He raised a brow as he waited for her to finish her sentence but she quickly started a new one.

"Just remember you're happy I have no reason to match."

He was utterly perplexed for the few seconds it took for her to pull her shirt up and off her.

He almost chuckled when he saw the snowy white bra, then became even more delighted once the meaning of her statement hit.

"_Happy_ is an understatement."

She grinned sunnily and right then he did feel happy. It was despicably pathetic but the blonde smiling back at him so beautifully and innocently like they weren't in the middle of what they were made him indescribably happy.

She was ravishing.

He took a small step forward then reached toward her, hooking his index finger behind the band of her bra and using it to pull her stumbling into him.

Her giggles turned to moans when he spread her legs a little, settling between them as he kissed her deeply, revelling in her lips and the sweet taste of her mouth.

When she pulled away Caroline nuzzled into his shoulder, slowly rubbing her lower half against him with her arms wrapped around his neck to steady herself.

"W-would you be matching?"

All the sensations, particularly her warmth so close to him, were driving him so far from sanity that it took him longer than it normally would've to grasp her reference.

Then he bit out a chuckle. "That is by far the strangest way someone has ever asked me if I've been chaste."

She laughed a little, albeit amidst short breathy whimpers. "People ask you that?"

"Theoretically," he smiled.

She pulled back a little to regard him and he sighed the loss of her heat.

"So?" She worried at her lip; eyes wide. "I won't be mad or anything, I just wanna know since I told you and – "

"No," he answered, placing a finger to her swollen lips. "I wouldn't be matching in this strange scenario of yours where men wear bras and not matching means no sex."

She giggled for a long while before stepping back in to him, sucking on his collarbone and nosing at his skin.

His hands skimmed her body, revelling in her soft skin and the smooth lines, down to her hips where her _non-matching_ panties sat, fitting her curves perfectly. His fingers slipped beneath the material as she kissed his shoulder.

"Why? Girls in NOLA aren't pretty enough?"

He slid down her underwear then stepped back, swiping some hair out of her face.

"I wasn't quite done being yours yet."

Her breath caught and she blinked, her lips slow in catching his kiss as he moved them backwards, sitting back down on the preposterous chair and pulling her onto his lap.

When she finally seemed over the shock, indulging in the kiss, he leaned back.

"I'll take the uncomfortable position," Klaus lamented with a teasing smirk.

"What a gentleman," she grinned. "Question: is a hospital a step up or down from the woods?"

He chuckled, his hand moving up her smooth leg. "Depends what your criteria is. Hospital has the roof working for it and no leaves; however, the woods didn't have plastic up your arse."

He smiled when she giggled. "Well I had wood grating against my back so no complaining."

"As you command, love."

She smiled as she lifted her hips then spread her thighs and sank down onto him.

"Mmmmmm," she hummed, her head falling back. "God, Klaus," she whispered.

Her verbal appreciation wasn't helping to draw his attention from the overwhelming sensation of _her _and he leaned forward to rip her bra off, revealing the rest of her perfect body to him.

She started moving when he had her breast in his mouth, and he hummed and groaned against it as she bounced on his lap, his hands coming up to aid her movements.

Gradually she became louder and louder, shouting to deities in breathy whimpers as she squeezed and rode; pulling at his hair to offset the pleasure.

Then she was screaming his name and speeding up; clawing at his back, and they both lost their minds for long enough to claim temporary insanity.


	2. Part 2

_revenge is a miserable game through which we frolic _

* * *

Caroline held him to her tightly.

She breathed him in in terms of what he was not and kissed his cheek thinking of what was missing.

Stefan pulled away from the hug with a friendly smile.

"I'll go get her."

"Ok," she grinned. "Just be careful, she's elbowing anyone who suggests even via body language that she needs help."

Stefan laughed lightly before stepping past her and she entered her house with a small sigh.

Her mother was back home and alive – completely healed, according to the dismayed doctor whom she'd then quickly compelled – which meant things could go back to normal.

Entering the lounge, she ran her hand over sofas and fluffed cushions, her heart singing happier than it had in a very long time. She felt full and content, like life was how it should be.

Sighing happily, she headed to the kitchen to make tea. Liz wasn't an avid drinker but Caroline planned on treating her like at least half an invalid for today and maybe even half of tomorrow if she could help it, and coffee was _not _on that agenda.

She heard Liz shuffle into the house with Stefan and went to meet them in the foyer.

"I'll take her from here."

"_I'll_ take me from here," Liz glared at the both of them, letting go of Stefan's arm and making her way inside.

Caroline huffed. "Fine, Mom, but I'm making tea and I'll bring it to the lounge, ok?"

Liz grumbled something incoherent and Caroline turned to Stefan, pulling a face.

"She's kinda grumpy from the hospital."

He smiled. "I get it. Can I help with the tea?"

"No, it's ok," she grinned. "Maybe try and get her into a better mood?"

Stefan nodded and she shot him a grateful smile before flitting off to the kitchen.

Her mother liked and approved of Stefan, and Caroline knew that he usually tended to have a calming effect on people anyhow. He was exactly what her mother and their household in general needed right now.

Klaus didn't calm anyone.

She blinked as his name entered her thoughts and uselessly her hands fluttered over the implements before her as she remembered his lips skimming her stomach and his fingers drawing down between her legs followed closely by his mouth as they lay flipped on that godawful chair with her heels dug into his lower back.

She was broken from her haze by a knock on the door and Caroline quickly shook her head to clear it, feeling guilty.

Technically her and Stefan weren't together yet so she had nothing to feel guilty about but it didn't feel quite as simple as that when she stood in a house with him and her mother.

She heard the door open and mentally thanked Stefan for his politeness. She didn't really feel like entertaining anyone right now, even though she knew her friends would want to come see them.

Suddenly her heart hammered in her chest when she realised it could Elena at the door.

In her mind she saw Stefan's smile widening beyond the point it did for her these days. He asked the brunette how she was and hung on her every word. He invited her in like he'd just been counting the minutes till she arrived.

"Caroline!" Stefan suddenly called out, sounding uncertain.

The blonde shook her head again, shoving away the crazy. Stefan was here for _her_. He cared for _her_. He'd promised her that he was over Elena once and for all. They couldn't be together if she couldn't get over her insecurities.

And she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be safe and secure and _happy _with him.

Casting a last glance at the tea that was still in its bags-beside-teacups stage, Caroline exited the kitchen and headed to the front door.

She stilled when she caught sight of the reason for Stefan's stiff shoulders and upright defensive posture.

"Care to invite me in, love? Stefan's being rather rude."

Immediately she tried to still her heart which had begun to pound uncontrollably, afraid that either one of them would catch the reason for it.

She stood frozen, with no idea what to do.

What was he doing here? They hadn't exactly parted on excellent terms yesterday but it had been mostly cordial and she'd assumed he'd have been on his way.

What could she do? If he wanted to hurt Stefan then he could enter and do so without her invitation. He was clearly here for a different reason, although what that might be almost scared Caroline more.

If he told Stefan about them… Stefan would look at her like he had that night he'd first found out.

And everything they'd built would collapse because she was supposed to be reformed; one hundred percent over the evil hybrid monster. Elena would never sleep with Klaus.

_Stop. He doesn't want Elena; he wants you._

"Come in, Klaus."

He grinned at Stefan like they were little boys who'd been fighting over a shiny coin.

"Excuse me, mate," he said sharply, bumping the Salvatore's shoulder as he passed.

He stepped in front of her and she reminded herself to breathe. Stefan was watching.

"Um, do you wanna join us for tea?"

He smirked with the secret held tightly between the two of them. She crossed her ankles and clenched her thighs.

"I'd like that very much, thank you, sweetheart. Here, let me help you."

With that he stepped into the kitchen and she shrugged sheepishly at Stefan before following the Original.

He was rooting for something in the drawers when she entered and she frowned but got to making the tea, dropping the bags in and pouring in the boiled water.

She got out the sugar and heard him scribbling but she ignored it until suddenly a notepad was held in front of her and she read his familiar handwriting.

**_You should try and hide it better. _**

She glared. "Go to hell, Klaus."

He looked amused and quickly discarded the notepad and pen, moving to stand just behind her.

She shivered but stilled herself to remain calm. "How do you take your tea?"

He pulled her hair away from her shoulder, her halterneck summer dress leaving her bare beneath his brushing lips.

He nosed at her skin then kissed it gently.

She had just gotten used to the sensation when she almost yelped at his hand on her thigh, moving quickly higher between her legs till he evidently found what he'd been hoping for.

He hummed in satisfaction and she swallowed heavily, desperate but helpless to stop the heat from spreading as he caressed the damp spot.

"Sweet," he murmured, and her cheeks burned.

He laid three consecutive kisses on her shoulder then let his lips linger meaningfully for a second before speaking again.

"Milky."

She was all but panting by now, concertedly trying to keep her breathing under control, and she thought quickly.

"Great, I'll make that and you can take these in."

At rapid speed she placed the cups on a tray and Klaus smirked as he withdrew his hand from her then smiled salaciously before leaving with the tea.

Caroline slumped against the counter with a sigh of relief then felt anger build in her chest as she looked down at the cup she'd gotten out for him.

Cursing him in her mind with all the fires of hell, she poured boiling water over the teabag, steeped it, then left the kitchen with the cup, smiling evilly.

* * *

Klaus was still peeved that she'd made him bitter tea but he supposed he'd had worse.

Definitely what was currently worse was Caroline and Stefan sharing a sofa opposite him, with Liz sitting on an armchair watching the situation.

Truth be told he was drawing a blank on his own line of reasoning for coming here but at least he wasn't the most uncomfortable person in the room. The Salvatore kept shifting, earning a worried glance from Caroline each time before she would look to Klaus with a silent plea in her eyes.

Finally he turned to the sheriff.

"How are you feeling, Liz?"

She smiled amiably. "Almost back to normal. Though how long it's going to take to convince Caroline of that is a different matter altogether."

"Still calculating but right now it's somewhere around two and a half years," the blonde grinned happily.

Klaus smiled back at the elder Forbes. "Perhaps you should make the most of your time with her. She slips through one's fingers so fast."

He felt Caroline staring daggers at him but kept his eyes on her mother.

She smirked. "She tends to stick around those she truly loves."

His jaw worked then he smiled cruelly. "Yes and apparently she falls quite fast too."

Stefan jumped up. "Klaus, I think it's time you left."

He glanced toward his old friend with feigned amusement.

"You've been working up that nerve for a while now, haven't you, mate? Unfortunately you neither invited me in nor is this your house."

Caroline cleared her throat. "Stefan, it's ok."

The Salvatore sat but did his signature worried face. "He's not respecting you, Care, that's not ok with me."

"I know, but you do and that's all that matters to me."

Stefan sighed then nodded and took her hand where it was resting on the sofa into his, squeezing lightly.

Klaus' hands balled into fists. Mentally he weighed up Caroline being upset with him for a century against getting to see Stefan's smarmy little head roll.

The vampire had apparently gained courage and was baiting him, after all – he deserved whatever he had coming.

Next Klaus calculated how long it would take for Stefan's hand to re-attach if it were ripped off and the chances that he would try touching Caroline again after the fact.

"What a sweet burgeoning romance," he said instead, sarcasm dripping from his every word. "Please, do share: how long have you felt so strongly about Caroline, Stefan?"

* * *

The blonde froze.

The question was cruel – there was no good way to answer it – and Caroline wasn't sure she wanted to hear an honest reply.

Stefan sighed. "That's none of your business, Klaus."

Her gaze met the hybrid's to see what cruelty he'd decided to riposte.

"Then let me help you out, mate. Before or after her mother encouraged you to be together so her daughter wouldn't be alone when she died?"

Tiny trembles ran through her body. She'd expected the blast to be directed at Stefan but instead he'd let loose on both of them, fully aware from her reaction to her mother's words yesterday that she was sensitive to the matter.

She felt sick to her stomach.

Stefan would never be insensitive enough to put her in this position.

"Or were you simply bored one Friday night after a particularly long day of hankering over the doppelganger?" Klaus asked deceptively sweetly.

Finally apparently deciding he'd had enough, the Salvatore shifted forward on his seat angrily.

"You know I don't get why you're so mad, Klaus. You don't get to have any say about what she does."

Klaus' eyes gleamed. "Funny, I told Caroline something similar yesterday." He cocked his head tauntingly. "I'm not quite certain what her stance was on the matter."

_Yes, Klaus, oh my god, yes yes yes, don't stop, Klaus Klaus Klaus._

Embarrassment and fear tore at her, battling for top spots in her emotional turmoil as a pit opened up in her stomach and her cheeks burned.

She could tell from his smirk that Klaus was thinking along the exact same lines she was as easily as if he were reading her thoughts.

She looked away but the fear drove her to say something, anything, so he wouldn't spill what he knew and Stefan would be disgusted by.

"You know you two used to be friends," she pointed out, more than a little desperately.

All amusement had disappeared from his voice when Klaus spoke again: "Yes, I do believe that's half the problem, love."

She looked up, forcing a smile. "Don't tell me a thousand year old vampire-werewolf seriously believes in the Bro Code."

Klaus smirked, his eyes glittering with amusement and something that looked an awful lot like pride.

And maybe it was because he was looking at her that way or maybe it was just his presence in general but she noticed Stefan stiffen beside her.

She looked at him then ducked her head shamefully, biting her lip. "Sorry. Joke in bad taste."

He smiled softly – silent forgiveness.

She felt grateful for a second, like a young child who had overstepped but was shown tolerance out of understanding for how young she was. For a moment she actually expected a pat on the head before she smiled back at him awkwardly and turned away, where her gaze met with Klaus' again.

She wondered how she could see such different things in their eyes – how it felt as if Klaus was perpetually looking up at her, as if she were some kind of brilliant guiding star, and she felt like a younger sister always looking up at Stefan.

She shook off the comparison.

"Mom, more tea?"

"No thank you, but I think I've had enough visitors for the day, why don't you walk Klaus out."

Her voice was strange, as if she were trying to cover something indecipherable with anger.

Caroline met Stefan's gaze and he ran a hand up her arm then rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

"I'll be right here."

"Ok," she nodded, a smile breaking out onto her face.

There were times when she felt like maybe she wasn't crazy and Stefan actually wanted her. She thought of those times as bursts of bright light against a murky backdrop; when her present matched up with the future she'd envisioned for them.

He caressed her cheek and for a second her eyes slipped closed and in her mind she saw him finally properly committing to her. Maybe he'd gotten all the time he needed.

Then she opened her eyes and remembered Klaus was there and watching.

Avoiding his eye, she quickly stood and made her way to the front door, noting with relief that he was following behind.

As soon as her foot hit the welcome mat she was whisked off and she only had a second to realise that she'd been sped around to the side of her house before Klaus was on her, kissing her breathless.

His hands were everywhere – in her hair, caressing her neck; slipping beneath her dress to grasp her hip – as his body ground against her possessively.

She whimpered softly, breathlessly, as he gripped her butt and squeezed, drawing a light moan from her lips that vibrated against his.

He pulled away and they both breathed heavily.

"He certainly paws at you as if he has some sort of claim."

He looked furious and Caroline realised this was about the way Stefan had touched her; the rough hasty hands were trying to erase from his mind the way he'd seen the Salvatore's on her.

"I think he's going to ask me and make it official."

He kissed her so quickly that she almost wondered if he'd heard her – then she thought that maybe he was taking advantage of his last opportunity; wondered if she was doing the same.

His tongue was slipping down between her breasts when she realised how wrong that was.

One chocolate when you were still unsure about going on a diet was one thing, but gorging on all of it you could possibly finish – because yes, making an excuse and following Klaus home for the night had absolutely crossed her mind – the day before your diet started was wrong and cheating no one but yourself.

Only in this case it felt like she was cheating on Stefan too.

"Klaus," she breathed, "this isn't right."

"But is it wrong?" he smirked, getting down to his knees.

Damn him and that logic she couldn't refute.

Nothing ever felt particularly right with Klaus – not like how she'd been taught; not healthy or untainted happiness.

But it didn't feel wrong either, not even close.

If only it did, yesterday never would've happened.

He was kissing the insides of her thighs, his fingers loping through her underwear.

"Tell me you really want him and I'll stop."

She tossed her head back and stared up at the sky; thought about dark heavy clouds and white fluffy ones circling the indecisive sun as lace skimmed her knees.

She thought about incomparable sex and real love and compatibility boxes being checked off.

She thought about the promises they'd both made her and her mother's approval and the future she wanted.

"I really want him."

She expected him to be gone; disappear in anger and denial, but he only got to his feet and stared down at her with darkened eyes.

His hands skimmed up her body, stopping in the curve of her waist to pull her roughly closer and hold her firmly to him.

"Then what exactly was yesterday?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of everything they'd said and done to each other not twenty four hours ago.

"Yesterday was… I don't know – right, I guess. I let myself do what I wanted and felt right and…" she was out of breath and she blinked her tears away so he wasn't so blurry anymore.

She looked at the cut of his jaw, the stubble she liked feeling on her thighs and up to the eyes that always burned straight into her soul.

"I love you," she sobbed out. "But I want to love him."

He looked astounded and mutinous and she pushed the rest of her body forward onto him, uncontrolled tears landing in his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need this; I need him."

He let her cry till she'd caught her breath and her body wasn't wracking against his quite as violently, then he gently pried her away.

His lips touched hers gently and with her tears mingling in their kiss she thought: _now he's tasted all of me. _

His hands were on her neck, grasping her hair, when he pulled away with his forehead on hers.

"I won't hesitate to tear out his heart if he hurts you."

She sniffed a laugh. "I would expect nothing less."

He continued staring at her, drinking her in, and she caressed his cheek; thought about how beautiful he was, all strong and auburn and blue-eyed.

Then she closed her eyes, fat drops spilling over. "Thank you, Klaus." She swallowed. "For saving her. And letting me be… me."

The last was tacked on but it wasn't lost on her that he could stalk right back into her house this minute and kill Stefan where he stood. Instead he was letting her make this choice; letting her reject him.

He moved her hand from his cheek to his lips and placed a quick kiss on the inside of her palm.

"I want you to be you, Caroline."

A smile grew at his acceptance but he wasn't done. He pulled her hand away and let it rest on his chest, somewhere too near his heart.

"And if this is what you think it is you need to re-discover who that is then so be it."

Then he really was gone, along with the dark clouds, and she finished her crying and picked up her underwear from a dark spot on the grass. The sun had gone into hiding.

* * *

"Your mom went to get some sleep."

Caroline nodded and closed the front door behind her.

She hoped she didn't look like she'd been crying.

"Good, I'm glad."

She paused, her head down, and Stefan sighed.

"He asked you to go with him, didn't he?"

Caroline hesitated but slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"Something like that."

He took a step forward and took her hand between the both of his, rubbing it tenderly.

"I'm glad you said no."

She tried for a smile and Stefan moved one of his hands up to caress the apple of her cheek.

"I got the feeling your mother wanted you to go out there and hear him out."

"So _that's_ why you didn't come out guns blazing," she joked, laughing a little.

He grinned then his features softened.

"I kept thinking that I really wanted you to come back inside."

Her heart sped and butterflies leapt in her stomach as a hopeful smile stuttered onto her face.

Stefan's hands dropped to his sides and he let out a breath.

"Look, Caroline, I know I haven't given you a real commitment but that's not because of you. I've just been trying to wrap my head around everything and trying to figure out how I felt because I didn't want you to be some kind of rebound."

She nodded along with his words, her breath bated and impatient.

"But I realised that I'm over Elena. And I can see myself with you – I _want_ to see myself with you, especially instead of _Klaus_."

"Klaus," she repeated, for no other reason than to hear his name fall from her lips.

"He was bad for you," Stefan assured, sincerely. "Poison."

_He's a poison I wanted._

Caroline nodded for no other reason than that it seemed like the right thing to do.

Stefan smiled softly. "So… that's what I wanted to say – I'm really glad you came back inside."

_Even though it took me so long? _she wanted to ask but she stayed silent, knowing how stupid that would be.

Looking at him, she felt the butterflies in her stomach wind down and another voiceless question rose to her lips: _Is that all you wanted to say?_

It's _enough, _she chastised herself.

_Is enough all you want?_

"Me too," she finally settled on, managing a quick smile. "I should go clear the tea things."

With that she rushed past him into the lounge, her feet almost slipping out beneath her as thoughts pounded through her mind.

One word in particular was so dominant that she was all but seeing it flash before her eyes.

_Rebound. Rebound. Rebound._

Stefan said he wasn't on the rebound, but… was she?

Was she just using him to get over Klaus?

Five freaking minutes ago she'd been in his arms and before that…

_I want to kiss _you.

She realised she was crying seconds before her knees gave out and Stefan, come to tell her that he'd already cleared the lounge, caught her in his arms.

She breathed him in in terms of what he was not and what she would never have.


	3. Part 3

_we are not afraid of who we are but of what we have become_

* * *

"I don't know if we can trust this; he wouldn't just _disappear_."

Stefan sighed. "Look, Elena, I agree with Caroline. He came, saved her mother and now he's gone."

Somewhere deep within Caroline warmed at him taking her side, which was then promptly snuffed by Damon.

"Guess we just didn't wanna believe Klaus was over our little Blondie here."

"Damon," Elena and Stefan sighed.

"What?" the elder Salvatore shrugged. "I was still holding out hope but seems Mr Big Almighty Original wanted out as fast as his hybrid legs could carry him. Hope you at least worked in a quickie for him, Care-bear," he leered.

Caroline jumped, clearing her throat to keep from blushing.

"If you guys want to gear up for some kind of clandestine attack from the least subtle guy on the planet, be my guest. I'm leaving to go check on my mother who was all but dead until yesterday."

That left the room speechless and she strutted out in a way that wouldn't even have been forced if not for Damon's last comment.

Or her own.

Basically anything Klaus-related was throwing her off her axis.

"Hey, Care!"

She turned around, glancing first at the overcast sky then Stefan.

"Damon's a dick," he shrugged, rolling his eyes apologetically.

"Not exactly news," she shrugged. "Thanks for taking my side in there."

He nodded. "They were just being paranoid. We all know how Klaus feels about you – that's the only reason he came, and now he's gone."

Carline scoffed and Stefan frowned.

"What?"

"It's just weird how 'Klaus' feelings' for me are, like, public knowledge now."

"Well he came to save Damon's life when you asked and saved your mother's when you didn't, with nothing in it for him. He's not exactly hiding it."

She felt paralysed but forced a smile. "Crazy hybrid."

Stefan smiled and stepped closer, lightly touching the edge of her shirt; rubbing the thin fabric between his two fingers before looking up.

"Listen…"

* * *

"I heard what you said."

Liz looked up from her book and smiled, setting it down.

"Caroline, you look gorgeous."

She smiled. "Thanks, Mom." She hesitated then pulled a chair closer to her mother's bed and sat. "I heard what you said."

Liz frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"To Klaus. I heard what you said."

Her mother looked pained for a second then sighed and removed her glasses.

"Which part?"

"Most of it," Caroline admitted softly. "But I guess what I'm talking about is when you said that Stefan would… l-learn to love me."

It hurt to say; the words scraped off her tongue.

Liz nodded slowly. "I can tell that hurt you, I'm sorry."

Caroline shook her head vehemently. "No, Mom, you don't have to apologise, I just…"

"You just what?"

Caroline exhaled heavily and tears welled up. "I guess I just wanted to know if that's how you really felt."

_Tell me you were lying to Klaus._

Mother and daughter regarded each other for a few long moments before Liz sighed.

"Stefan loves you."

Caroline's gaze lowered. "You know what I mean."

The sheriff thought for a few moments before turning her body to Caroline, adjusting the pillows that were propping her up.

"Why are you so upset? Because you love Stefan or because you know Klaus loves you now?"

Her head shot up so fast she felt a crick form in her neck then quickly dissipate.

"W-what?" she sputtered.

Liz smiled softly. "It wasn't exactly rocket science, Caroline. He saved my life and wanted to let you take the credit for it. He came to my hospital room looking for – "

She stopped herself and Caroline frowned. "Looking for what?"

"A piece of you," Liz finished with a light breath.

Caroline averted her eyes, feeling that warmth light up and take over her chest and face as hot tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"You'll ruin your makeup," she teased.

Caroline sniffed out a laugh then skilfully dried her tears without disturbing her makeup.

She still didn't look back at her mother though and it was minutes before either of the two spoke again.

"Do _you_ think he loves you?"

Caroline thought about what her mother had just said and what Stefan and even Damon had said earlier. Everybody else knew.

_He's not exactly hiding it._

"I do," she nodded, her voice breaking as she wiped away a single fugitive tear.

Liz nodded thoughtfully. "And you've told me you love him," she mused. "So what is this thing with Stefan?"

Caroline met her mother's gaze again and took a deep relaxing breath before sitting back in her chair, thinking.

"I don't know, I guess… I guess it just feels right. Maybe not in the epic giant-puzzle-pieces-falling-into-place way, but just like we've been friends for so long and we get along so well and we're _good _for each other, you know?"

Liz nodded encouragingly and Caroline continued.

"With Stefan life can be structured, and predictable," she explained animatedly, "and I mean that in a good way. I mean, I can plan the next ten years."

"I know how much you like planning," Liz smiled.

Caroline grinned too. "I make him fun and he kind of mellows me out and I keep him on the straight and narrow and… Ripper-less path," she finished, pulling a face.

Liz looked pleased, but she still asked.

"And that's not how it is with Klaus?"

Averting her gaze again, Caroline shook her head with a sigh as the smile slipped from her face.

"Klaus is this unpredictable, crazy, whirlwind. I don't know what it's going to be like with him from one day to the next; I don't know who _I'm_ going to be. But when I'm with him; in his arms – "

Remembering who she was talking to, Caroline broke off, but Liz smiled amusedly.

"Go on."

"I forget who I am," Caroline finished euphemistically, feeling a little shy.

_Yes, Klaus, oh my god, yes yes yes_.

"And I like it," she admitted softly.

Her mother watched her closely. "But it doesn't feel healthy and you don't see a future with him?"

The blonde's line of thought broke.

_Right._

_Remember that._

She nodded. "Right."

Liz smiled, pleased; at peace. "Where are you going tonight?"

Caroline frowned for a moment then looked down at her dress with a little laugh of realisation.

"Oh, um, Stefan asked me to dinner. I think he's gonna make it official."

Her mother's eyes shone and she reached forward to rub Caroline's hand encouragingly.

"Go get your future."

* * *

"Oh my god, Stefan, _yes_. Of course, I'd love that."

Caroline stared ahead of her for a few more seconds then let the smile drop from her face and sighed heavily, lifting her wrist to check the time.

Stefan was half an hour late.

She'd called five times and rehearsed her reaction – in case Stefan officially said he wanted them to date – almost as many times.

She picked up her phone to check it again and when she once again saw no missed calls she found herself scrolling through her contacts list.

_K_

_Katherine_

_Klaus_

Her finger hovered and she almost jumped out of her chair when her phone suddenly vibrated in her hand. "Oh my god," she shook her head with a deep breath.

Noting that it was a text from Damon, she quickly opened it then blinked down at her phone.

**_Sorry Blondie, we needed my brother for the night. Raincheck._**

She stared solidly at the message, one word mentally flashing in neon lights: _we._

She sat still, her back ramrod straight, and for a moment thought it was raining because her neck was wet and the top of her dress soaked and then she remembered she was inside; realised that her eyes were wet too.

She thought: I'll ruin my makeup. She thought: Who's here to care?

Her fingers hovered over her purse and she considered speeding out so no one in the restaurant would see that she was crying because she'd been stood up, but she honestly didn't feel like she had an iota of energy left in her entire body. She'd spent it all and she wasn't quite sure where – maybe crying; maybe pretending any of this had been a good idea.

Slowly she rose from her seat and made her way out with measured steps, noting with bitter relief how they watched.

_Let them look. Let them know I'm not the one._


	4. Part 4

_we are not afraid of what's to be when this road has just begun_

* * *

She dropped onto her bed.

The cream section of her dress was stained black where she'd rubbed her running mascara, but she kind of liked it.

She was pathetic.

She would be mad for a while and she wouldn't wear this dress again but she'd forgive him, she knew she would. Because he wouldn't even know what he'd done so wrong and Elena would give her that look like she was being completely irrational and maybe she was, she couldn't be sure anymore.

Caroline kicked off her shoes and was turning her head to pull the zipper down on the side of her dress when she caught sight of a champagne coloured envelope.

Her heart leapt into her throat and all at once a rush of energy pumped into her veins and she jumped up, her head whipping around as her ears listened for anything, _anything_, that meant he was here.

She wasn't sure what she would do if he was, but it didn't matter because she heard or saw nothing but the envelope lying there perfectly on her pillow imbued with the grace of the man who'd left it there.

Gingerly she lifted it and she felt stupid but she lifted her pillow to her face anyway and smelled it, not thinking about mascara stains for an entirely different reason this time.

It was half her imagination, she was sure, but she smelled him.

Slowly she sunk to the floor and, with the pillow on her lap, she opened the envelope.

_Caroline _

She smiled at seeing her name in his handwriting; she smiled so widely her face almost hurt.

_He hurt you tonight. I was more than ready to make good on my promise but in your name I opted to allow him a second chance. He will not be so lucky again._

Fresh tears pricked at her eyes and her smile widened.

"Crazy, overprotective stalker hybrid," she said aloud affectionately, shaking her head a little.

A warm sort of pride and… love had built in her chest and it drove her to continue reading.

_I'll be frank – mainly to keep you from mocking me later about this being a love letter – _

She giggled. "This is _so _a love letter, Klaus, you're not getting out of that one."

_I am astonished by your choice. I know you and thus I know that by now you have tabulated and weighed Stefan and I against each other and while this may be the result of perpetual narcissism, I do believe I tip the scales. I will never value the doppelganger above you._

_ I can give you not only the life you've always dreamed of but every single one you have yet to dream up. But I have come to realise that perhaps it is not the man but how you feel with him. In this regard I ponder your mother's statement which you made no move to strike – that Stefan makes you truly happy._

Caroline drew a sharp breath, feeling weirdly ashamed and saddened by his words.

_I feel it would be no surprise if I said that there are few things I want in this world more than you; that that will never cease. Perhaps, in light of my admitted narcissism, it would be less of a surprise if I said one of those few things I place above you is your happiness._

_The events of tonight and my very instinct tell me that Stefan will not grant you that continually. However, I would be remiss in not allowing you to experience so for yourself if it is what you crave. What I offer you, after all, is not a cage built of warnings but a life._

Something inside Caroline pinged, something that said what he was offering her sounded better than anything else she could think of at this moment right now.

_I promised to wait however long it would take and that has not changed. If that wait includes watching you with other men who do not deserve you in the name of letting your will be done then it is something I'm willing to endure._

_Just remember, sweetheart. You brought the world's most wretched monster to his knees – you deserve no less than a man who would fall on his sword for your smile._

She thought: He loves me. There was no mistaking it or guessing anymore.

_One day we will reunite, I have no doubt of that simply because I will never stop waiting. _

_But in the meantime, love, do not be afraid. Your mother will die. You will not need anyone. Anyone who thinks differently underestimates you; you whose strength, beauty and light only grows daily. _

_One day your mother will die and I do not expect you then. Perhaps that is when you will truly embrace the world and what it has to offer. Perhaps that will be the beginning of a road I cannot imagine but that I know you will embark on gracefully._

Caroline sat speechless and she suddenly desperately needed him here, to explain everything and to slap him and to ask him how he could believe in her so much.

But there was still some letter left – way less than she would've liked – and she had a feeling it answered the last part of her thoughts.

_I lied. _

_When I said that I wasn't quite done being yours yet, it was the result of a gross miscalculation from a man who was too much of a coward to admit the truth even to himself: I will never tire of being yours, Caroline. _

She was sobbing so hard that she struggled to make out the rest and she wiped at her eyes in irritation, eager to lap up every single word he'd left for her; every single expression of the way he loved her.

_Your touch is indelible light, love, and I will wear your fingerprint as a badge of honour so all will know – I am awaiting the return of a queen. _

_Eternally yours_

_Klaus_


End file.
